<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm by UserAccess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375512">Warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UserAccess/pseuds/UserAccess'>UserAccess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>That Awkward Magic!! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Birthday, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, High School, M/M, Minor Swearing, One-Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, no magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UserAccess/pseuds/UserAccess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is it.<br/>EB<br/>Ansel sighs contently. “Finally.” he whispers to himself. He traces the two letters with his index finger. “I wonder who you are?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ansel Baker/Evan Brooks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ansel’s birthday is almost here and he will be turning 17. How exciting because it means he will get his soul mark. Which will be have the initials of his soulmate appear on his birthday somewhere on his body. As Ansel sits on the couch in his living room Tessa comes down the stairs to bother her brother.</p><p>“Look whose birthday is in a few days” Tessa grins at Ansel who looks like he rather die than have this conversation. “Aww don’t look like that when you meet your hubby” she teases and dodges the pillow that was about to hit her.</p><p>“Go away!” Ansel yells.<br/>--<br/>It is Sunday October 10th and it is Ansel’s birthday. When he wakes up that morning the first thing Ansel did was nearly trip on his blankets that is how fast he got out of bed. He rushes to the bathroom and checks everywhere for the initials. Yet he saw nothing. He double and even triple checked everywhere for something. There was nothing.</p><p> So of course, he freaks out. He rushes out of the bathroom yelling on the top of his lungs. “Nana!” She of course was nearby and flinches upon hearing Ansel shout so loudly. </p><p>“What?” She asks with an amused huff.</p><p>“I don’t have my soul mark why don’t I have my soul mark?” Ansel whines. His nana rolls her eyes affectionately and places a comforting hand on his shoulder. He relaxes some but the look on his face tells her that he is very devastated. <br/>She smiles at him and speaks “You will get your soul mark on the time you were born that is how it works” Ansel angles his head to side in confusion. “I have never heard of that” His nana squeezes his shoulder gently. But with his Nana’s word echoing in his head he gets an idea.</p><p>“What time was I born?” Ansel asks. His nana smirks. “Wait and find out”</p><p>Ansel gasp “Nana please tell me! I want to know when I will get my soulmates initials. I waited a whole year for this” He frowns as he says this and slouches to prove of the invisible weight, he had to carry this whole year waiting for his soulmate’s initials. <br/>Nana walks by him unconcerned. “Like you said you waited a year so you can wait a few more hours. Besides, we got you cake you should feel happy”<br/>Ansel is bummed that he has to wait longer to see the two letters he so desperately wants to know. Although he gets over it because he is promised cake.<br/>--<br/>After getting a birthday card with some money from his dad and a gift card from his sisters it is finally approaching nighttime. Noticing the sun going down Lucy reminds everyone that it is time for cake. Ansel sits at the table as they approach with the delicious chocolate and vanilla birthday cake with the candle number 17 on it.</p><p>“Happy birthday to you”</p><p>Ansel’s heart skips a beat.</p><p>“Happy birthday to you”</p><p>‘Huh?’ He thinks.</p><p>“Happy birthday dear Ansel.”</p><p>His left ankle feels kind of itch.</p><p>“Happy birthday to you”</p><p>With a gulp and closing his eyes Ansel wishes: ‘I wish to see my soulmates initials’ and blows out his candles. The weird feeling on his ankle goes away, but it is everyone’s clapping that breaks Ansel from his daze.<br/>The cake is cut and passed out to everyone yet Ansel is only able to eat half his cake when he makes an excuse that his stomach hurts and he has to use the bathroom.</p><p>“Do any you believe him?” Becca announces once Ansel is gone. Everyone answers her question with a synchronized “Nope”</p><p> </p><p>Ansel closes the bathroom door behind him. He has been feeling itchy on his left ankle so he has to check. It could be it. He grab onto the fabric at the bottom of his pants and lifts it to see his ankle. <br/>There is it.<br/>EB<br/>Ansel sighs contently. “Finally.” he whispers to himself. He traces the two letters with his index finger. “I wonder who you are?”<br/>--<br/>It is Thursday December 22nd. </p><p>It is a couple hours before Evan’s alarm goes off and he wakes up to an annoying itchy feeling. On the back of his left shoulder and it is relentless. He thinks that it might have been a bug bite and tries ignoring it to go back to sleep. Yet it comes back. He scratches the itchy spot then closes his eyes again. Nevertheless, it is the start of a repeating loop. </p><p>Scratch. It is gone for a few wonderful few seconds. Itchy feeling comes back.</p><p>Evan groans and has had enough with this frustrating feeling. It is causing him to lose sleep. The black haired boy gets up and goes to his bathroom to see what is causing this uncomfortable bug type of feeling. He takes his shirt off and turns around to get a better look of his shoulder. There is was staring back at him was his soulmate’s initials.<br/>AB</p><p>Evan blinks several times to make sure that what he is seeing is real. ‘Well shit’ Evan thought.</p><p>Couple hours later Evan’s alarm clock rings and he is able to shut it off faster than usual because he did not go back to sleep after seeing the soul mark. His mind was trying to figure out who this boy or girl was. Unfortunately, nothing comes to mind.<br/>With a sigh Evan gets out of bed and picks a random outfit to put on. He needs to get to school because he has to talk to Jason.<br/>--<br/>Evan is at his locker minding his own business when someone yells his name and he nearly has a heart attack. “Evan!” with a hard pat on the back Evan recognizes the voice immediately. “Happy birthday dude” Jason says. Evan wished he got more sleep because he can’t find it in himself to copy Jason’s enthusiasm. With a small “thanks” Evan grabs a book and closes his locker. “No problem. Oh by the way did you get your fancy tattoo?” Jason asks with dramatic shiny eyes. The brightness Jason emits is so strong Evan believes he needs to squint. Evan flinches when he realized what Jason was asking him and he knows Jason will not leave him alone unless he gives him an answer.</p><p>“Yeah” Evan says simply.</p><p>With an intense gasp Jason shakes Evan by his shoulder eagerly. “Please stop shaking me you are making me dizzy” Jason lets go quickly with a small apologetic smile. They both walk side by side towards Evan’s class.<br/>“Who knows maybe your soulmate goes to our school. You should pay attention to how the mark feels. The closer they are the warmer it will get” Jason says with wild hand gestures to explain his point. Evan thinks about it for a second and speaks the first thing on his mind “What if they don’t go to this school?” Jason shoves him playfully and answers by stating “You are so pessimistic but fate works in funny ways” and with that Jason waves Evan goodbye and jogs to his first period class.<br/>--<br/>Someone far away was watching Evan from behind of the side hallways.<br/>“Could it be?” The person murmurs.<br/>--<br/>Evan was trying to think rationally. Trying to make excuses for what he was feeling. ‘Maybe it is just my mind playing tricks on me’ In between classes he swears he feels the spot on back of his left shoulder get slightly warmer. It is so tiny he barely notices. However, it has been happening more frequently as the school day went on. Yet a small voice in the back of Evan’s mind tells him what if it is his soulmate nearby. As much as coming up with excuses helped him feel at ease he told himself that the next time he felt the mark get warmer, even if it is just a little bit, he was going to try to follow it.</p><p>He sighs.</p><p>It was ridiculous but if it can calm the tiny voice in the back of his head, he will do it. Plus, excuses only last for so long. And he is a little bit curious. <br/>--<br/>The bell rings to announce to all of the students that it is the end of the day. Evan walks through the rush hour hallway of students leaving their classes. He tries to focus if he can pick up anything. The warmth feeling does not come. <br/>Evan takes his time to get to his locker. Nothing. Once at his locker he purposely takes his time to put his books away and shoving his homework in his backpack. Still nothing. Evan closes his locker and by now the hallway is empty. But he does not want to give up. He even goes as far as too stall by rummaging in his bookbag. </p><p>Nothing.</p><p>With a look around he thinks that the person might have already left. He sighs. </p><p>‘Guess I’ll try tomorrow’ He thinks to himself.</p><p>Evan reaches in his pocket for his phone when he suddenly feels it. A small warm feeling on the back of his shoulder. The feeling grows with intensity almost like the person is approach really fast. He gasp and turns around and before the person can hide around the corner of the hallway, they are caught red handed.</p><p>They try to run away but what they do not know is Evan is a much faster runner. The closer they are the more the mark pulses in a comfortable warmth Evan notes.<br/>He catches up to them and grabs them and moment Evan places his hand of the other person’s shoulder the soothing feeling stops. </p><p>The culprit turns around and faces Evan and he takes in for the first time how beautiful this boy is. Soft looking orange hair, freckles all over his face, a cute blush over his cheeks and nose. His heart rate beats faster.<br/>Evan’s mark itches again like it did earlier in the morning. Even the boy standing in front of him seems like he feel the same thing. Shifting from foot to foot and his hands twitch. </p><p>The boy looks down at his feet and Evan meets his gaze.</p><p>The boy’s cropped jeans show enough of his ankle and there staring back at him in a gorgeous readable cursive writing spell:<br/><i>Evan Brooks.</i></p><p>The flustered boy and Evan meet each other eyes. And the itchy feeling has stopped.</p><p>Evan smiles and extends his hand out and says, “Hi I’m Evan” The boy smiles back and shakes his hand “Hello my name is Ansel. Ansel Baker.”</p><p>‘What a beautiful name’ Evan thinks but his admiration is cut off as he remembers earlier of the warm sensation, he kept having all day. “Were you following me all day?” And Ansel recoils and tries to defend himself “I-I’m sorry! I haven’t felt anything for so long and when I came to school today my soul mark felt warm for once”</p><p>Evan’s eyebrows raise “Really? When’s your birthday?”</p><p>“October 10th” Ansel replies. </p><p>Evan crosses his arms and frowns “Hmph how dare someone as cute as you be older than me” Ansel blushes and looks at the floor. Then he lifts his head back up and asks, “Where is your mark?” </p><p>Evan pats the back of his left shoulder with a small smile. “I got it today actually” He admits. Ansel grabs Evan’s hand “Happy birthday Evan” with a joyous smile it nearly takes Evan’s breath away.<br/>Evan blushes a little bit “Thanks. Oh yeah” He hands his phone to Ansel “May I have your number?” with a wink.</p><p>With a nod Ansel types his number and gives it back to Evan. With a smirk he pockets the phone and pulls Ansel to his side with his arm wrapped around his waist.<br/>He has never seen someone blush so much. It is adorable.</p><p>“Where are we going?” Ansel asks.</p><p>“School is over and I am going to walk you home”</p><p>Ansel smiles shyly “You don’t have to do that for me”</p><p>“I want too” Evan replies.</p><p>Together they walk down the hallway towards the entrance of the school.<br/>--<br/>Evan closes his bathroom door behind him and strips out of his t-shirt. He turns around to look at his soul mark that was originally “AB” now spells out “Ansel Baker” in the same cursive writing he saw on the cute boy’s ankle.<br/>With a devious smirk he takes his phone out and opens his camera app. He snaps a selfie with name clearly visible and sends it to Ansel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I woke up like why not make a soulmate AU with these two lovebirds? Y'know?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>